Daughter of Anarchy
by WeAreCrayonz
Summary: Identical Twins Harely and Sage Trager's Mother died in a car accident, leaving them no where to go but a town called Charming, California, to live with their father Tig. Harley meets Half-Sack, Half-Sack falls for Harley. Our 2nd FF together! R&R!
1. Prince Binky Moose a Moose Trager

**Daughter of Anarchy**

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes..._

_~Coming Home, Diddy-Dirty Money_

**Chapter 1: Prince Binky Moose-a-Moose Andrew Gregory Leroy Trager**

**Harley's POV:**

I rolled down the window of the black Ford Explorer and sighed. I looked at my twin brother through the rear-view mirror. His face was sad, but he forced a smile, trying to make me feel better.

Yeah, like that would happen.

Our mom died a week ago. My brother, Sage, was doing a hell of a lot better with this than I was. Well, maybe he was just trying to be the tough older brother... Older brother by 5 minutes, that is. Sage _never _let me forget he was older than me.

But, back on track.

Mom got in a car accident on the first week of June. I suppose that it would have been easier on me if she had died instantly, you know... if she didn't have to suffer. But she died 3 days later... it killed me inside, to watch her die. Sure, we may have irritated each other, and got into fights, but she was my mom. Mom's are a daughter's best friend, right?

Now, since Sage and I weren't 18 yet, we were going to live with my dad in Charming, California. It was a lot smaller in comparison to Los Angeles... Mom, Sage, and I lived in a huge beach house, just off the beach. It was perfect. The grass was so soft, and you could run out into the backyard and off into the sand. Sage and I shared a room... we didn't have the classic brother and sister relationship. Like fighting every ten seconds about shit that didn't matter. We were besties. Our room was amazing, it had a rounded glass ceiling, and white walls with band posters plastered all over the place. We used to lay on the floor at night and look at the stars and try to find constellations. Our room went out onto a huge balcony/terrace.

I wiped the tear that slid down my cheek and stuck my head slightly down the window, breathing in the warm California air.

We turned by a sign. 'Charming- 2.5 miles away!'

I snorted, and Mrs. Baker, or Mrs. Boobs, as Sage and I called her behind her back, looked at me.

"Oh, it's nothing Mrs. B... I just don't get why they put an exclamation point. Its not that exciting... it's just Charming. I'd rather it be 2,500 miles, not 2.5." I said.

"Are you not excited about going to live with your father?" She asked.

"No, no. I love my Dad... it's just... he was never really around when me and Sage-"

"Sage and _I_" Mrs. B corrected me. She treated us like we were five.

"He was never around when Sage and _I _were growing up. We saw him, what, maybe 5 times a year from when we were 5 to, what, fourteen? Right, Sage?"

Sage nodded and made a popping sound with his lips, making me giggle.

He always knew how to make me feel better.

"And don't get me wrong, Dad rocks... but... I guess I- I mean, we, wish he would have been around more often." I shrugged.

"Yeah that, or he could have gotten us motorcycles when we turned 16." Sage scoffed.

"Sage!" I scolded. "I don't think you can legally own a motorcycle until your 18."

"Oh , poppycock, Harley! That's just some dumb lie Dad fed you to keep his little girl off motorcycles until you were older. Can't say I blame him, you were- oops- I mean, _are, _the tiniest girl your age I've ever met."

"Hey! I gained four pounds and grew two whole inches since then!" I said defensively.

"Sure you did." Sage rolled his eyes.

"I did..." I whispered under my breath.

"Did not!" Sage argued back.

"Damn you, and your Vulcan hearing!" I laughed.

Mrs. B wanted to say something, but held her tongue. I made it very clear to her that it was not her place to tell me whether or not I could swear.

As we approached the 22.8 square mile town at a speed of exactly 52 MPH, the familiar sign I saw only once when Sage and I were 6.

_Welcome to Charming! "Our Name Says it all!"_

I snorted even louder then I did at the sign 2.5 miles away.

Yeah... A biker club called 'Sons of Anarchy' sure was charming.

I sighed. I needed to stop being such a pessimist. I liked having a tough dad. I actually loved it. It made me feel protected. I knew he'd kick anyone in the face if they pissed around with me. I pushed my bangs back off my forehead, only to have them fall back into my eyes.

Sage _must_ have sensed my feelings, because a little stuffed moose was placed on my lap.

"Binky will make you feel better." He winked. I giggled half-halfheartedly. Binky was my favorite stuffed animal...

The story of Binky brings us to the Motorcycle Club I had mentioned... you see, my dad was in this club. Part of the reason he and mom split up. Dad wanted to be in the club, Mom wanted him home, Dad wasn't happy, Mom filed for divorce... She got complete custody, Dad came to visit... the whole shameal. Sage and I visited dad once, and only once, here in Charming. Most of the time we would just go camping in the Appalachians... but, we came to visit him.

I was more nervous than a baby chick surrounded by savage, hungry coyotes that hadn't eaten in weeks. I don't remember her very clearly, I only knew her for a week, but her name was Gemma, if I recall correctly, and she bought me this little stuffed moose at a gift store. I fell in love with it, and never was seen without it. Sage named him Prince Binky Moose-a-Moose Andrew Gregory Leroy Trager, Binky for short, since I couldn't come up with anything creative enough.

We drove down the quiet street... it was nice, just like any other California Suburb, Houses that were almost identical, side by side, each with a defining quality to them. I smiled to myself as a little boy and little girl played in a slip-n-slide. Oh, how that brought back memories.

We slowly pulled into the small driveway of the dark green house, with white shutters, and a small little front porch. Dad's eyes lit up when he saw me through the front windshield. It had been 3 years. 3 whole years since I last saw him.

I looked back at Sage, who gave me an encouraging thumbs up. I grabbed my black backpack with the various band patches, ranging from My Chemical Romance, to Smashing Pumpkins, and held on to Binky with all my strength, and opened the SUV's door.

The sun was bright and hot against my skin. I grumbled. I forgot sunscreen today, and the last thing I needed was a god-damned sunburn.

Sage and I walked up the porch steps to greet our beaming dad.

"Harley! Sage!" He said, loudly and happily, as he wrapped us both in a hug.

"Hi Dad." We said in unison.

"My god, Harley... you've changed so much since you were 14..." Dad said in disbelief.

"Well, I am 17." I laughed.

"Very true, very true." He nodded, and laughed as well. "Well, why don't you guys drop your stuff in the living room and we'll head to the club house, so you can meet the boys!" He clapped his hands once.

I groaned.

"NO! You _never _said anything about meeting people. I _hate _people." I complained.

"Oh, grow a pair, Harley!" Sage yelled at me. Of course he was excited about meeting bikers. He had biker blood running through his veins. I suppose I did too, but like Sage said... I was lazy.

"Fine. But if any of them irritate me, I. am. Out." I said, poking Sage with each of the last three words.

I heard dad laugh as I walked into the small house.

I silently thanked the heavens he had central A/C. You'd have to be a fuck tard not to have it here in good ol' Cali. I tossed my suitcases on the couch, and stuffed Binky into my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder.

I walked back out onto the porch, only to find a _very _familiar face. I may not have remembered everyone here, but I knew this guy.

Chibs.

I also knew that Chibs had a daughter, who was exactly 3 months younger than me, and I knew that we hit it off.

And when I say we hit it off, I mean, we were fucking soul mate best friends. I kicked myself in the ass everyday for not staying in touch with her.

I smiled widely.

"Hi, Chibs." I greeted the tall, dark-haired Scottish man.

"Jesus Christ! Is that you Harley? My god, Tig, that lass over there couldn't possibly be lil' Harley! Why, last time I checked, she was only 6 years old." Chibs crossed his arms. I laughed.

"No, its me, Chibs. I promise." I laughed.

"Well, I never woulda thought you'd grow up to be this beautiful! What with your dad bein'... you know... your dad..." He trailed off, and Dad punched him in the arm.

"Dad isn't _that _bad, Chibs." I laughed again. I hadn't laughed this hard in a week.

Chibs shrugged. He turned around and I let a sharp breath go out. I always had a teensy crush on Chibs. I was always a little bad ass when I was little, and I always went for the Europeans. But it was only a cute little girl crush, not a big enough one to make me lose sleep at night and cry all the time. That would have been a little weird.

I let a little whoop out as I saw that there was no car that we would be driving to their... Club House. I giggled... Club House.

Yeah, real manly, guys.

I laughed very loud, and without a single sad bone in my body when we arrived where we were going. I loved motorcycles. I remembered when Sage "borrowed" our neighbor's bike and went for a joy ride. Thank god the Andersen's didn't press charges. We woulda been in the shitter for sure.

"Well, here we are." Dad looked over his shoulder at me.

"Wow, nice. I was expecting a pink tree house, with fluffy bunnies painted on the side." I teased my tough-guy dad.

He snorted, and I got off the bike. He put the kick stand down and followed me into the club house. I grabbed Sage's hand nervously.

"Hey, Tig... you better watch Half-Sack around your daughter. She sure is a beauty, and it would be a shame to let him near such a beautiful young lass." I heard Chibs whisper to my Dad.

_Half-Sack? What the hell kind of name is Half-Sack? _I scoffed internally. I was anxious to meet this 'Half-Sack'.

Sage opened the door for me, and there were various people scattered about. Most of them were playing pool, some were sitting at the bar. I immediately recognized Gemma. She was a little younger when I first met her, I could tell she aged slightly, but she was still beautiful as ever. I recognized Jax, her son... the rest? Not so much.

"Oh, Fuck me running!" Sage yelled.

"Sage!" I yelled at him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Oh, sorry Harley... Stubbed my toe..." He apologized.

I let out an exasperated sigh and let go of his hand.

"Alright! Listen up!" Dad tried to get everyone's attention over the music and talking. Dad couldn't seem to get their attention. I sighed and grabbed a one of the pool sticks from one of the people I didn't recognize... He had shorter blonde hair, and scruffy facial hair... But anyways, I grabbed the pool stick from him, and started banging it on the pool table.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" I screamed, and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. I let out a huff. "Thank you." I rolled my eyes.

I roughly handed the pool stick back to the unknown blonde, and his eyes almost popped out of his pretty face.

"Thank you, Harley... for that..." My dad thanked me, a slightly confused look on his face. "Everyone, this is Harley and Sage, My daughter and son." He introduced us.

"Oh my god!" Gemma hopped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around me. "I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm Gemma! I bought you that little stuffed moose that you named that really long name... what was it?" She asked.

"No, of course I remember you!" I unzipped the bag, revealing Binky. "His name is Prince Binky Moose-a-Moose Andrew Gregory Leroy Trager." I said matter-of-factual.

I looked around at everyone's faces... they're faces literally screamed 'What the hell is WRONG with this chick?'... all except one. The blonde I stole the pool stick from. He had a smile on his face, arms crossed and was gently shaking his head.

"I was six." I rolled my eyes.

A guy with tattoos on the side of his head shook his head, and chuckled.

"I like it. But why Prince?" He asked.

"Oh, I didn't name him. Sage did. But we both went through a prince phase." I laughed.

"I can understand that. I think everyone goes through one of those." He nodded.

"Phase?" Sage snorted. "I still love Prince. The man can play guitar."

I giggled evilly. Sage's eyebrows raised.

"Tell the story. I fuckin' dare you, small one."

I shook my head.

"My name is Juice." The tattooed guy reached out a hand to me.

"Harley, obviously." I laughed.

"Very biker name, tiny one."

"Duh. Have you met my dad? At all?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sarcastic, Sexy, Biker name, Small, yet tough? I like you." He nodded approvingly.

I smiled triumphantly.

"I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm J-"

"Jax. I remember. You remember, Sage?" I asked my brother.

"Yup." Sage nodded, and waved.

"I'm Happy." A very large-muscled man with smiley-face tattoos nodded at me.

"Wow. Giant Biker, Whimsical tattoos and nickname. Contradictions. Nice." I nodded back.

"I'm Opie." A very lumber-jack looking man with a huge beard nodded his head at Sage and I.

"Nice Beard." I said.

"Impressive, eh?" He smiled.

"Well, you're saying that to someone who may just be ZZ top's biggest fan... So compared to them, no. If they didn't exist, yes." I said.

"I respect that." He nodded, seeming surprised I knew who ZZ top was.

"I'm Piney, Opie's dad." An old guy with oxygen tubes in his nose,while smoking a joint, greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," Me and Sage said in unison. Twins, right?

"I'm Clay, Gemma's Husband, and Jax's step dad, and I'm the president of the club." An older guy shook our hands.

"I'm Bobby." An oldish guy with black and grey hair winked.

"Hi..." We said in unison again.

I turned to the only person who hadn't introduced himself. The scruffy blonde. He had to have been Half-Sack.

"Hi. I'm Half-Sack.." He greeted us. I internally threw up a rainbow. He was so unbelievably, indescribably hot. It made me want to fall over and scooch on the floor in circles, gibbering in the speech us girls did whenever there was a super hottie in the room.

Chibs knew me very well. He may have only known me personally for a week, but Dad probably filled him in on everything. And if he knew this Half-Sack as well as I think he did, he figured Half-Sack would like me.

I felt like the 'Awwww Yeaaahhh' meme at that moment.

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before I interrupted, and Juice waved me over to the pool table.

"How much money do you have, tiny one?" He asked.

"I beg your fucking pardon?" I asked, slightly irritated.

Half-Sack laughed. "For betting, Harley."

"Oh... I dont know.. like... 5 bucks?" I shrugged.

"5 Bucks? Didn't you used live in one of those big ol' beach houses in Santa Monica?

"No, Los Angeles actually, and yes, I did, but that doesn't mean I have all the fucking money in the world. My mom did though. And by the way, I didn't used to live there, Sage and I get the house when we're 18."

"Well, Miss Know-it-All. How much money does Sage have?" Juice asked.

"Like, 59 cents and a gummy bear." I snorted.

"Excuse Moi, Mrs. Harley Trager," Sage said from across the room. "I happen to have 60 cents and _two _gummy bears."

I laughed, and apologized for my completely inaccurate estimation.

"Well, if you want, why don't you and I team up and you can throw in your 5 dollars with my 50, and we'll split it up _when _we win." Half-Sack winked at me.

I nodded and giggled evilly, giving him a high five.

"You good at pool, Harley?" Juice asked me.

I snorted. "You wouldn't have to ask me that if you knew my Mom. She was the queen."

"That she was!" Dad called from across the room.

"What was your mom like? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.." Half-Sack asked.

"No, I don't mind. She was really short and petite like me, she had blonde hair though. I guess the main things I inherited from mom was that, my epic pool skittles, my love for trampolines and puppies, and deep seated hatred for ostriches and emus."

"And clumsiness, don't forget clumsiness!" Sage called from across the room.

"And you inherited her lady parts, bitch!" I called back.

He opened his mouth to shoot back a comeback, but closed it. Smart boy.

"She was a little naggy, I suppose, but all moms are sometimes, I guess. She never really held us back from things though, we weren't very sheltered. She was very cool." I smiled.

"She sounds it. So she was basically you with blonde hair? I mean, you obviously didn't get your smoking looks from your dad." Juice laughed.

"Oh, definitely not. All I got from him was his hair, eyes, and love for bikes." I laughed. "But that's basically mom for you." I laughed, and we continued the pool game. Half-Sack and I won, obviously, and he dubbed me sexiest pool player alive, and, much to my dismay, I learned why they called him Half-Sack.

Oh yes, and it wasn't just a verbal explanation. Half-Sack dropped his pants and showed it to me and Sage. Sage thought it was awesome, and I hid behind Jax. It wasn't as disfigured at I imagined, I just didn't like to be flashed. Maybe blame my brother for that. All through child-hood, all he ever fucking did was flash and moon me. I always told myself all brothers were that weird. I knew I was lying to myself, but I'd rather have an interesting brother than a boring ass jock for a brother.

We left the Club around 2:30, and I gave Juice, Jax and Gemma each a hug goodbye. I looked back at Half-Sack, who gave me a smile and a tiny wave good-bye and winked. I waved back lamely and walked out with Sage by my side.

Sage and I began to do our "special walk" that we referred to as the Kangaroo Prance. Dad was obviously _so _proud of his son and daughter, prancing about. I laughed out loud and told dad to get a sense of humor.

Sage had to carry me inside, since I wasn't good at staying up late. Sage and I had to share a room and bed since there was only one guest room. Nothing out of the ordinary, we were used to that. He placed Binky in between us, making me giggle. I had had my doubts about coming here, but I soon realized they were ridiculous. I was gonna be just fine.

**A/N: WOOO! First chapter of our SOA fanfic.. Wee liikee. :D Cant wait to write more xD Feel free to review the crap out of it, or we WILL find you. ~ Miki and Racheydee :D**


	2. Implying That Half Sack is Hot

**Chapter 2: Implying that Half-Sack is Hot**

_I've been spending all my time, just thinkin' bout you. _

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you._

_I've been waiting all my life and now I've found you. _

_~Colbie Caillat, Falling For You._

**Nevada's POV:**

I almost died of excitement when Dad came home from the Club. Harley Trager had moved to Charming. Harley was one of the coolest girls on the planet. We had everything in common.

I impatiently waited for Dad to get his ass out of his bedroom, tapping the screen on my phone. He and Tig made plans to meet at the Club again today, and it would be the first time in years I'd seen Harley.

"Dad! Will you please hurry up?" I called in the direction of his room. Sometimes it felt like he was the teenage daughter.

"Jesus, Neve, you need to borrow some patience from Sage!" He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'd be able to if we were there."

"Just go outside and I'll be there in a minute." He pointed to the door.

"You've got one minute before I steal your bike, Dad." I joked.

He laughed, and waited on the porch. He came out about 30 seconds later.

"Finally!" I sighed. "Thirty seconds feels like ten years when your waiting to go see your best friend!" I hopped down the porch steps and hopped on the back of Dad's bike.

When we got to the club house I ran inside and found Tig, Clay, Jax, and Gemma sitting there, with no Harley.

"Where's Harley?" I asked frantically.

"She's in the garage with Sack. He's teaching her how to install a radio." Gemma smiled.

"Woo!" I threw my arms up in the air, and ran out the door to the garage. I swung the door open dramatically and stood like a super hero in the door way.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD." Harley emphasized each word loudly, and jumped off Half-Sack's lap, and tackled me with a hug.

"HARLEY!" I screamed excitedly.

"FUCKING NEVADA!" She and I started jumping up and down and dancing around the garage.

"Dude, I can't believe it!" I said, still squealing.

"Half-Sack! It's Nevada!" She pointed at me and I laughed harder than I had in a while. She looked so much older then the picture that Tig had on his wall. She looked like she could be 20.

"Just call me Sack, Harley. It's easier." Sack laughed at Harley.

"So what are you guys doing? Gemma said something about Sack teaching you how to install a radio?" I asked.

"He already did." She smiled triumphantly.

"She learns very fast." Sack laughed. "Now all she needs to know is how to properly work the radio, and she'll be all set." He teased her, and she blushed crimson. I rubbed my hands together. This was _perfect_! I had been waiting forever to set Sack up. He was just to hard to figure out for me. But I knew by the way he looked at Harley, she was the fucking one.

Harley looked at her phone impatiently.

"What's up?" Sack asked.

"Sage should be here by now! Dear god. He better not have died. He owes me 72 bucks." I grumbled.

"And two gummy bears?" Sack asked, laughing.

Harley nodded. "Them too."

I obviously missed something.

"You ladies need to hold your nuts... and... half nuts... I'm here now!" A voice said from behind. Sage stood behind me in the door-way, his arms out.

"Finally!" Harley rolled her eyes.

"You are the most impatient person I've ever met." Sack rolled his eyes at my petite best friend.

"Excuse me for not wanting to grow moss waiting for that snail." She pointed at her god of a brother.

I really took a good look at Sage. He changed. I mean, since the picture I saw of him and Harley at Tig's. He had hair that closely resembled Dahvie Vanity's from Blood on the Dance Floor, but it was shorter that was spiked up in places and had orange, yellow, and blue streaks scattered about it, and his base hair color black, just like Harley's. He wore a teensy bit of makeup, you know, sort of artistic eyeliner, which happened to look very good on him. Not any other guy I knew, besides my best friend Jayy that is, could pull of make-up like that. I swear if Jayy wasn't gay I would've fucked him. I seriously hoped Sage wasn't gay cause, he was sexy.

**Half-Sack's POV:**

It was funny to me, looking back and forth between the Trager Twins. So different and so alike at the same time. Their faces unmistakably resembled each other. Harley was slightly eccentric, but a little more chill than her brother. He was far more patient, but all-in-all much more hyper. She normally wore her pitch black hair in pig tails, and her outfits consisted of band shirts and old ripped up jeans, and a Harley Davidson jacket she stole from Tig... Or at least that's what she told me. On the other hand, her brother seemed to wear more colors and tighter jeans. I swear, if he wasn't Tig's kid, I would have knocked his teeth out. And it wasn't just my fear of Tig that refrained my kicking his ass into next year, I would have never done that to Harley. I knew the love she had for her brother.

I was actually pretty surprised when she told me he was older that her by 5 minutes. It seemed to me, and most likely everyone who met them, that she was older.

I couldn't believe she was only 17. She looked like she was 22, my age.

I had driven them downtown to the diner because Sage was complaining about being hungry. It was really nice out, Not to hot, not to cold, so we decided to eat outside. Harley picked at her burger, looking anxiously over at the table where her brother and Nevada sat.

"What?" I laughed, mouth full of french fries.

"I think there might be something there," She pointed.

I turned to look over my shoulder and laughed.

"You think?" I asked.

She nodded, not hearing the sarcasm in my voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"I dont know who to be more worried about, Nevada, or Sage."

"Definitely Sage, love. Don't get me wrong, I've always thought the world of Neve, but when she sees a.. I cant believe I'm about to say this... Hottie, she reels him in really quick." I laughed.

"Oh please, Sage is the biggest whore I know." She snorted. "Did she ever try that with you?"

I raised an eyebrow. Her face fell as she realized she just called me a 'hottie'.

"No, Harley, you don't have to worry. She never tried me." I started out laughing quietly, but it built to a bursting laughter.

"Shut up, Half-Sack. I'm not worried. In fact, I could give a rat's ass!" She stuck her nose up in the air.

"Whatever boats your float, Harley. I find it flattering. You're the first girl I've ever met who called me hot." I looked up at her from my food, and her mouth was hanging open.

"I _never _said you were hot." She denied it.

"You _implied _it. Denying it will only bite you in the ass, Harley." I teased her, chuckling as her mouth popped open again, half-chewed burger falling out of her mouth.

"Ugh, you are _so annoying!_" She stressed, taking a tiny sip of her milkshake.

"Saying this to the guy who's paying for your lunch." I winked.

"Oh, now you're gonna make me feel bad! Well, should I kick your ass here, or should we wait till its around everyone you know?" She asked, laughing. Her normally pale cheeks were bright red.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh! I just asked you where it would be more convenient to wipe the floor with your ass!" She sneered pathetically. She was such a wimp. But a very fucking adorable wimp at that.

"Fine, then! Its a date." I said, and she blushed more as the word 'date' left my mouth. I had her right where I wanted her.

_2 hours later_

I smiled triumphantly as the small, pig tailed girl struggled to break free of my pin-down.

"Oh, Harley, when will you ever learn that the only person you can beat up is Sage?" Tig asked his defeated daughter, who was still wriggling to get free.

She huffed, and stuck her tongue out at me, and I helped her up.

"What time is it?" Harley asked.

"Uh... it's like 2 minutes to five." Jax answered.

"Oh, fuck!" She pushed past him. "Where's the TV?"

"Uh, above the bar?" I said, confused. "Why do you need to watch TV?"

"Because, fucking south park is on." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I snorted. Of course she watched south park. It helped explain her trucker mouth. Every other word that came out of her mouth was 'Fuck'.

She shot out of the garage and past Gemma.

"What the fuck was Harley in a hurry for?" She asked.

"Uh... South Park is on, I guess." Jax laughed. Sage had taken his earphones just as he said that. His eyes got wide.

"South Park?" He freaked out, and did the same thing as Harley, shooting past Gemma like a bat outta hell.

"Can't tell those two are twins, can you?" Gemma laughed.

"Sack, do me a favor and make sure Harley don't get into the beer." Tig asked me, well, more told me.

"You're more worried about her getting into the beer than Sage?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Jesus, she is such a light-weight. Sage can drink, and drink, and drink some more fucking beer, and it doesn't effect him one little bit, well, that is if he doesn't get into the Jack Daniel's, but that's a whole other story. You get maybe, 2 beers in Harley, and she's like a fucking rag doll." Tig shook his head.

I laughed, hoping one day I'd get to see that. I followed the sound of Harley's loud laughter and Cartman impressions that were quite impressive, until I found them in pieces laughing.

"I. Am. So. Serial!" Harley burst into uncontrollable snorts.

"Excelsior!" Sage threw his fist up in the air.

I laughed. If my little South Park knowledge exceeded, I believed it was the episode where they made fun of Al Gore, who was trying to raise awareness about ManBearPig.

"Hi Sack," Sage greeted me in between laughter. "You ever see this one? It's ManBearPig."

I congratulated myself internally. I was right.

"Yeah.. I haven't seen a lot of them, but-" I was cut off by the sound of loud laughter that wasn't Harley or Sage.

Fuck. My. Life.

Nevada brought Jayy.

"Who's that?" Harley cocked her head.

"Jayy." I grumbled, and hopped up on the bar to sit by Harley, half-hiding behind her.

Jayy, as much as everyone loved him, was very, very gay. I wasn't a homophobic, but it was very clear that he had a crush on me.

"Is there any particular reason you're hiding from him?" Harley asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat. "He has a crush on me..." I squinted my eyes.

"What?" She asked loudly and happily. "I love gay guys..." She said quieter, and lightly bounced up and down. "And by the way, you should be flattered."

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Harley! Get your butt over here and meet Jayy!" Nevada called for Harley, and she hopped up, revealing my hiding spot.

Jayy seemed happy to meet her, and by that, I mean he tackled her to the ground.

"Neve talks about you all the time!" Jayy yelled happily in Harley's ear.

Harley laughed and squirmed underneath him.

"It's uh, nice to meet you to Jayy..." She laughed, and Jayy kissed her on the lips. I laughed. I did like Jayy, I would've more so if he didn't have a crush on me.

Harley laughed even louder. Jayy smiled triumphantly, happy he won over her affection, and he helped her up.

I gave Harley a ride back to her house about five hours later... It was kind of nice, her holding my waist. I really liked her. She invited me in, and I told her I could only stay for a few minutes.

"So, how are you liking Charming?" I asked as she started to make coffee.

"Meh, I miss LA. I miss the beach the most, but it's pretty cool here. I mean, at least until Sage and I turn eighteen, then we decided we were gonna move back to the house. Mom did leave it to us."

"You're gonna move back?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I mean, I grew up there. But now that I know you guys well, I'll miss you, so I promise to come visit. And it'll be another year before I turn eighteen, so who knows... maybe things will change." She shrugged her eyes hopeful.

I smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno... I guess maybe if certain things happened and a certain someone didn't want me to move away, I guess I would maybe, perhaps stay here, and just use the beach house as a vacation home..." She looked at me, her mouth tilted sideways.

"Harley... use words other than these fucking scenarios! I hate scenarios, they never process." I started rambling on more and more about how much I hated scenarios, and was interrupted by Harley's lips suddenly pressing against mine.

Oh. That's what she was talking about...

She quickly pulled away and blushed crimson, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course I want you to stay." I said, immediately filling the silence that would've made Harley feel stupid, the last thing I would have wanted. I got up from the bar stool and walked around the kitchen counter where she stood awkwardly.

"You do?" She asked.

"Of course I do... I mean, we all do, but me mostly. And think, Nevada lives two blocks away, and Jayy lives across the street, and I only live about 4 miles from here... we're your family. You don't wanna go live amongst those snobby beach goers anymore, do ya?"

She laughed, and shook her head no.

"Exactly!" I smiled, and she looked up at me, and I kissed her this time. "Listen... I may not have a lot to offer you... I mean, you've seen me... downstairs... I really don't know if I'll be able to have kids, and I don't have a whole lot of money... I know you're used to that, but I will give you all I've got." I said.

All she did was smile. I cocked my head to the side.

"What?"

"I love that you said... kids... You really think we have a future." All she could do was smile.

"Oh, shit... is that weird?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"No." She shook her head. "It's perfect, and I know it will happen... but..." She trailed off.

"What?"

She bit her lip and looked up at me through squinted eyes, almost looking like she was in pain.

"What?" I urged her.

"We have to tell dad..." She choked out.

My eyes got wide, and if this had been a cartoon, my pants probably would have fallen off. Tig was not only a very, very rouged man, but he was also a very protective father. I was fucking dead meat.


	3. In The Lions Den

**Chapter 3: In the Lion's Den**

_Any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored,  
>Cause my heart is yours. ~ Taylor Swift, Ours<em>

**Harley's POV:**

I waited anxiously for Sage to get home after Sack left. I rolled around on our bed, tracing the outlines of the pictures on our favorite comforter. We had it since we were toddlers, our teletubbies bedspread. Tinkie-Winkie was my Favorite... but that wasn't the point. I was so anxious to tell him. He ALWAYS wanted me to have a boyfriend, and would be even more excited that it was Sack, because Sage had made it very clear that Sack was his hero.

I groaned and flailed my limbs impatiently.

"What was that?" I heard Sage ask me.

"Sage!" I hopped off the bed and hugged him.

"Did you miss me that much?" He laughed.

"Well... yes and no... I have some Big. Ass. News." I smiled deviously.

"Really? I fucking love gossip! Dish your beans, woman!" He waved his hands as if motioning me to come towards him.

"Its not really... gossip, per-say... but... It is news.." I said, making a face.

"Is it about you? Oh shit, are you pregnant? We've been here 4 days!" He slapped my arm.

"No I'm not pregnant!" I kicked him.

"Okay, okay." He said, slightly relieved. "What. Is. Your. News?" He hit me with a pillow with each word.

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sack and I are officially dating." I said quickly.

At first, Sage sat there with a completely emotionless face, and as the seconds passed, his mouth raised into the widest smile I ever saw him smile, and he screamed like a girl, just like he did two years ago when I won that art contest. I swear, having a Bi-Sexual brother was the best thing ever. He pulled me on the bed and we rolled around on it squealing.

"But here's the sucky part... We still have to find a way to tell Dad without him murdering Sack..." I bit my nails.

"Well, Harley-belle... I think he'll understand. Just make sure that you make it very clear that he knows that Sack is what you want. Make that unmistakable. It was like when I first told Mom and Dad that I was Bi when we were fourteen. I stood my ground, I was respectful, but let them know that there wasn't anything wrong with it, you know what I'm saying?"

I nodded and pursed my lips.

"I know what you mean." I giggled. "I can foresee it. Me and Sack tell Dad, Dad gets that vein in his forehead, tries to attack Sack, I stand in the way, tell Dad how it is, soften him up by calling him Daddy, and Sack and I live happily ever after!"

Sage giggled. "Oh, tiny sister of mine... What would I do without you?" He rubbed the top of my head.

"You'd probably be really dull." I said, and he nodded and laughed.

"Extremely.. That, or I would have poorly dyed hair. Couldn't have done it without you" He smiled, and put his hands in the shape of a heart. I did the same. Sage got in his pajamas and kissed me goodnight, as we did every night, and we turned off the lights.

_The Next Morning..._

The bright sun peered through the cracks of the curtain, causing me to groan and roll into Sage's shoulder.

"Sage..." I moaned. "Turn off the sun.." I poked his shoulder.

"I'll need a million firetrucks..." He mumbled tiredly in reply. I giggled and yawned, burying my face in my pillow.

"Rise and Shine, Ladies!" A voice yelled, and banged on a pot. Sage and I groaned angrily, flopping on our backs to see Jayy at the foot of our bed, a hot pink pot and a wooden spoom in his hands, and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Jayy!" I yelled. "Who let you in?"

"Myself." Jayy snorted. "Where are your snacks?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"What time is it?" Sage asked.

"8:42" Jayy answered. "Where are your fucking snacks?" He asked again, slightly more impatient. I rolled off the bed and grabbed his hands, leading him into the kitchen.

"In there," I pointed to the cupboard above the stove.

"Yay!" Jayy clapped his hands and started looking through it. "Blow-Pops!" He cheered happily.

I laughed.

"Where's water-melon?" He asked, crinkling the bag as he dug through it.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. I _had _to watch this. I sat on the counter.

"Water-Melon!" He growled in a demon-type voice. I muffled giggles. "What's blue?... Cherry?... Blue Cherry?..."

Sack walked into my house at that moment, and I shushed him, and waved him over to sit by me.

"Strawberry..." Jayy continued. "Damn you strawberry and your pink deceiving wrapper!" He angrily tossed the strawberry back in. He gasped happily. "Ah! Water-melon!"

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the counter, listening to Jayy celebrating over his victory in the search for the Water-melon Blow-Pop.

"Where is Tig?" Sack asked.

"Uh... over there." I pointed to dad yawning, and walking towards us.

"Sack... What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just got here..." Sack nodded at him and smiled.

Dad had a very suspicious look on his face. "You... you kids look like you have something to say. Out with it." He waved his hands. I told Jayy to go in the other room with Sage.

Sack looked at me, eyes wide.

"Well, _Daddy... _Half-Sack and I decided that we both had feelings for each other, and want to start a relationship." I said matter-of-factually.

Dad stood there, dumbfounded. Sack hopped off the counter and hid behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, Daddy won't hurt you.. Will you daddy?" I gave him a warning look.

Dad struggled to compose his face. He started to pace back and forth, mumbling to himself. I knew he wanted to kill Half-Sack, but he eventually sighed deeply.

"This is the fucking deal. You are both officially David in the Lion's Den. God kept the Lion's mouths closed as long as David was faithful. Here's the deal. I won't kill you as long as you keep your hands off her until she's eighteen."

I giggled. "Dad... did you seriously just quote the bible? You are so NOT religious."

My dad sighed. "Harley, Shut the fuck up. Its the only thing I could think of that fit the situation, and I don't think-" He stopped himself, and shot me a look. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Change the subject! Don't do that!" Dad growled, irritated.

"Sorry, Daddy." I giggled.

"Now. What I mean by keeping your hands to yourself doesn't mean that you can't show affection. Hold hands, and very _very rarely_ kiss. But she isn't eighteen, Kip," Dad used Sack's real name, meaning that he meant fucking business. "I won't press charges, but I will kill you."

Sack nodded quickly, peeking from behind me.

"Come out from behind her, Sack. I'm not mad." Dad sighed.

"Are you sure?" Sack asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I figured this would happen, I'm just glad it wasn't that fuck-tard Juice." Dad rolled his eyes.

Sack nodded, and stood up straight, back to his normal foot-and-a-half taller than me.

"Both of you remember what I said. Do not fucking forget it, or I will make your lives a living hell. I'm going out, Sack, come if you want, or hang with Harley today."

"I'll stay here, Tig." Sack laughed.

"Alright." Dad sighed. I could tell he was still having a tough time with this, but he'd get over it sooner-or-later. We both waited until we heard my Dad's motorcycle start, and die out as he drove away, and I turned to him.

"Who is the best at convincing her over-protective Dad to get whatever she wants!" I jumped up and down.

Sack rolled his eyes. "You are."

"Damn straight!" I reached up and put my boyfriend into a head-lock.

"Harley!" He laughed, trying to wrestle me back. I wasn't gonna be beaten again. I brought him down to his knees, him struggling to control his laughter. I grabbed his arms and pinned him down to the kitchen floor. He laughed the hardest I'd ever heard him laugh.

"Did you let me win?" I asked.

He couldn't say anything because he was laughing to hard.

"C'mon, use your words!" I kissed his forehead.

"I didn't- let- y-you win!" He managed to choke out.

"You didn't?" I beamed, and kissed him, my lips feeling funny against his laughter.

"No!" He laughed, and finally composed himself. "I love you..." He said.

"I love you too..." I sighed. "But... Do I have to keep calling you Half Sack?" I asked. "I feel weird... calling you that when I say I love you... I mean, I can call you that when we're around-" he pressed his fingers to my mouth, interrupting me.

"I don't mind if you call me Kip, Harley. Call me Half Sack, Sack, Kip, whatever. I don't care. The only thing in the world that matters to me right now is the fact that you're mine, and I'm yours. I love you so much." He smiled at me.

"I love you too, Kip." I kissed his cheek and helped him up off the floor.

"So!" He clapped his hands. "What do you wanna do now?" He asked.

I pursed my lips... and an imaginary light-bulb appeared above my head.

"Okay, this is crazy, but maybe we could drive up to my beach house. It takes five hours to get there if you drive as slow as Mrs. B, but it may knock a couple hours off if we drove like hell!" I said enthusiastically.

"You mean _ride _like hell?" He smiled.

"Oh, of course." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Let's go!" He tugged on my arm.

"Sage!" I called for my brother.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Me and Sack are going for a ride! We'll be gone a couple hours, but I have my cell phone if you need me! If you stay here keep out of the beer, no cigarettes, and keep Jayy out of the blow-pops, he'll have a brain aneurism if he does what he did out here every time he wants one." I called to him.

"I resent that, you evil midget!" I heard Jayy yell.

"Will do, Sis! Love you!" Sage called to me. I could hear him slap Jayy's arm.

"Love you too, bro-bot!" I called back to him, returning the love.

_3 and a half hours later..._

"Here we are!" I told Sack as we pulled into the driveway of the huge beach house overlooking the ocean.

"Impressive, Harley. You really grew up here?" He asked.

"All my life. C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour!" I smiled, grabbing his hand.

We walked up the large porch steps, up to the big red door.

"This is a really big porch..." He said, looking around.

"It was even bigger when Sage and I were kids," I laughed. "Good for parties too."

He laughed. "Oh, I bet."

I dug the spare house key out of my jacket pocket and unlocked the door, walking into the main foyer. The spiral staircase sat 10 feet away, and my shoes made noise on the marble floor.

"Jesus Christ, Harley... How did your mom get a house like this?" He asked.

"Mom was a CEO at Virgin Records. It was actually really awesome. She mostly worked from home, and made a lot of money. Most people would think that she was just a snobby rich bitch, but the only reason she took the job was to support me and Sage."

"Virgin Records, eh? You meet anyone famous?" He asked.

"No, we never really got involved with mom's work. She only met one famous musician, Iggy Pop... I was super pissed. I love Iggy Pop." I laughed.

"Ew..." He grumbled.

"What?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Iggy Pop is all old and wrinkly..." He laughed at me.

"First of all, I happen to like Iggy Pop for the music, and second of all, he is a god among men." I crossed my arms.

"Whatever you say," Sack snorted.

I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, I'll show you up to my and Sage's room. I swear, you're gonna throw up a rainbow when you see this room."

"A rainbow?" He asked. "You mean like... Fruity Pebbles or something? I haven't eaten those in a while..."

"No, Half Sack. Not like fruity pebbles." I rolled my eyes. We approached the door that led into the room I grew up in, that Sage and I called "The Hovel".

I opened the door to the glass roofed room. Memories flooded my mind. I remembered when we got the glow in the dark paint for the white walls and splattered it all over the walls. We would see who could roll in a straight line on the yellow shag carpet, and would stay up here and pretend that evil bunnies took over the whole downstairs, and we had to salvage anything we could to defeat them.

"Holy shit... This is some room..." Sack said.

I nodded. "Told you! C'mon." I said, dragging him out on the terrace overlooking the beach.

"This is an amazing view..." He whispered.

"You know... This is where I had my first kiss." I teased him. He looked at me funny.

"Why did you have to tell me that?" He grumbled.

"Grow a pair." I snorted.

"Oh believe me, Harley, I would if I could." He laughed.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot about that." I trailed off.

"You forgot that I got half my sack shot off in war?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"Well, it's not something that most people would want to think about 24/7. You flashed me the first day we me. Not that... I didn't want to see it... It was just in the completely wrong context. I _hate _getting flashed." I shivered.

"Sorry about that... it's sort of hard to explain to people for the first time. They can't really comprehend the words 'I am missing half of my balls.' They just don't get it." He vented. I could tell it irritated him.

"Oh, look on the bright side! Its one hell of a conversation starter." I said. He shrugged and nodded.

"Very true. However, it also comes with some restraining orders and a wrap sheet of public indecency. I don't think its fair I have to get in trouble for people's stupidity." He grumbled.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." I patted his chest reassuringly. "Okay, So the third floor, which is this floor was pretty much ours, meaning Sage and I. Our room and the terrace take up most of it, but there's a rec room through that beaded curtain at the end of the hall... Well... Its more a home movie theater." I said.

"Are you fucking kidding?" He asked, his head tilted to one side. "I have got to see this." He shook his head.

I followed him down the hall into the theater, With a screen that covered the wall and two huge lounge couches that sat on the opposite.

Half Sack snorted. "I mean this, Harley. I don't ever wanna hear you complain about your childhood."

I giggled loudly, leaning against the wall for support.

"I know, I know... C'mon. I'm bored already. Let's go." I waved for him to follow me. He looked like he didn't wanna leave the theater. I rolled my eyes, but he followed me nonetheless.

"The second floor is just Mom's room and a sitting room and a bathroom. The bottom floor is the chicken- I mean, Kitchen and dining room-"

"The chicken?" He burst into laughter.

"Don't make fun of me, I'm tired. If you don't remember, Jayy woke me up to ask me where the Blow-Pops were."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Go on." He laughed.

"And the living room is over there." I sighed. "Wanna walk down to the beach?" I asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I've only ever been to busy public beaches, never a private beach." He told me as we began walking down the porch steps.

"Take off your boots, Sack. You'll get sand all over them and it will ruin the leather."

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Seriously? I grew up on a beach. I know that sand ruins leather." I laughed.

"Oh.. Stupid ass question." He rolled his eyes at himself, and proceeded to take off his boots and socks.

He gave me a piggy back ride to the beach. He looked at me over his shoulder, giving me a devious smile.

"Kip fucking Epps... What is going through your brain?" I gave him a warning look. "If you throw me in that water, I'll make you give me your clothes and you'll have to ride home naked!"

He obviously didn't believe me, because he proceeded to toss me into the tide.

"Dude!" I screamed when I emerged from the water. "What did I _just _say?"

"To throw you into the water." He smiled.

"Wha?" I yelled.

"Its opposite day!" He smiled wider.

"Oh, Nice excuse, pansy!" I growled.

Half Sack started to walk up the beach nonchalantly.

"**REVENGE!**" I screamed, running after him, and he sprinted across the sand. I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, and made him eat sand.

"Oh Jesus!" He spit out sand.

"I bet you've learned something today." I smiled.

"That you're a fucking lunatic?" He laughed.

"That's only half, Sack."

"What's only?" He asked.

"Wait... that's only half of it, Sack! That's what I meant."

"_Oh!" _He laughed, obviously amused. Only I would have done something that stupid. "What's the other half?" He asked.

"Well, first, I'm a fucking lunatic, we covered that, and if you fuck with me, I will fuck back ten times harder."

He wiggled his eyebrows, and I realized what I said.

"Shit! That is so not what I meant." I crossed my arms.

"I know, I know. Do you have clothes in your house? I think we should probably head back home."

"Yeah... I'll uh... borrow some of mom's." I said.

He helped me off the sand and walked with his arm around me back to the house. I made my way into the laundry room and I found some of mom's clothes that would fit. She was as skinny as me, but she was a lot taller. Her capris were literally like pants on me. I found one of her old shirts from before I was born when she was like Gemma. I only ever saw her wear her Lynnyrd Skynnyrd shirt once when I was 7.

Sack started up his bike. I looked sadly back at my house, a part of me not wanting to leave.

_Back at the club..._

"I CALLED IT!" I yelled to Half Sack when Sage told me he and Nevada started dating. "I. Fuckin'. Called. It!"

"Called what?" He asked, preoccupied with his pool game.

"Sage and Nevada are dating." I sighed dreamily, and my brother rolled his eyes.

"They are?" Half Sack looked up, and turned his gaze to Sage. "I feel sorry for you." He said, obviously teasing, and Nevada kicked him in the shin.


	4. AN

**A/N: Hey its Miki. Rachel and I are no longer friends, but I was wondering if you wanted the 2 stories to continue, and if so which one more. Okay thanks….. Miki xoxox**


End file.
